Wierd Meetings
by leahcar310
Summary: What happens when me and my friend all of a sudden get transported into the YYH realm (although we don’t know it) and try and take control of this “new world”, what will happen when the detectives are sent to stop us.


I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters even though I'd really like to and this is my first fanfic so please go easy.  
  
Summary: What happens when me and my friend all of a sudden get transported into the YYH realm (although we don't know it) and try and take control of this "new world", what will happen when the detectives are sent to stop us.  
  
Here's a little back round info. - Hiei is now about 5 ft. 8 (he had a growth spurt) Yusuke is about 5ft. 11, Kurama is about 5ft. 11 also and Kuwabara is 6ft. 1 (tall and stupid ^.^) and all of the guys are now in high school.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Rachael and Hannah were sitting in Rachael's room watching T.V. while Rachael tried to persuade Hanna to watch Yu Yu Hakusho with her.  
  
"I don't like Yu Yu Hakusho! How many times do I havta tell you!"  
  
" I'm sorry but this is my favorite show and I HAVE to watch it. Just watch it with me this once. Pleeeeeeease?" Rachael was pleading with Hannah to watch her favorite show and Hannah really dislikes it. So this went on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on.(A/N you get the point)  
  
"FINE!!! I'll watch the stupid show with you"  
  
"YAYNESSS, thank you soooooo much Hannah." ^.^  
  
"Yeah yeah, lets just watch it and get it over with" Rachael's favorite episode was on. It was the one where Yusuke trains at Genkai's; she liked it 'cause she thought it was funny. As they were watching the show the T.V. went all staticy, they next thing they knew they were falling.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHH!!! I TOLD YOU WATCHING YOUR STUPID SHOW WAS A STUPID IDEA!!!"  
  
"HEY IT'S NOT MY FAULT WE'RE FALLING SO DON'T BLAME IT ON ME!" Just at that moment they fell into a forest and landed on their bums on a tree branch.  
  
"Owee, my ass hurts," Rachael was complaining because she landed on her butt while Hannah landed on top of her legs.  
  
"Heh, heh, well, that one was a doozy." (@_@)  
  
"Yeah well I'll tell you one thing your ass really is hurting my legs."  
  
"Sorry!" Hannah moved off Rachael's legs and onto the floor of the forest. Rachael followed pursuit. As Rachael brushed herself off Hannah looked around.  
  
"Hey Rach, does this place look familiar to you at all?" Hannah was getting nervous, she didn't recognize this place.  
  
"No, I've never seen anyplace like it. Wait, a new world, never seen anything like it. Hey Hannah, wadda ya say we try to take over this place by force. You know, that reign of doom we've always wanted to do, not to mention the killing spree."  
  
"Hmmm, you know what? You're right!! Let's get going, lets see, we'll need swords and trench coats. Yes that should do." With that the two girls walked until they found a town shopping center.  
  
"Okay Hannah, look around and see if you can find a shop selling swords"  
  
"Mmmkay." At this they walked around until they found a vender selling swords. The two girls walked up and started looking at all the swords with stars in their eyes. Rachael started whispering to Hannah.  
  
"Kk, we'll do it this way, we'll look at the swords and hold them and stuff to look like we're examining them, and then when the vender is busy with another customer we'll start walking away with the swords under.uhh."  
  
Rachael stopped talking as she realized that they needed the trench coats first in order for her plan to go along well.  
  
"Hannah, I just realized we need trench coats first"  
  
"Already taken care of"  
  
Hannah held two trench coats in front of her. Rachael was dumbfounded (A/N: I love that word).  
  
"How did you. But when. I didn't." Rachael continued stuttering until Hannah stopped her.  
  
"I got them as we were walking by a clothes store, the guy didn't even notice"  
  
"Ok, then the plan will work. On the count of three, 1.2.3!"  
  
Hannah and Rachael grabbed the swords and then hid them under their coats. The plan went perfectly until.  
  
A/N: Sorry!! I ran out of ideas at the moment not to mention I'm supposed to be doing English hw. I will update as much as I can. Please review!!!! 


End file.
